User talk:WhiteArmor
X. ' ]] Re: Picture Hi! While I appreciate your taking the time to leave the message, at the time I was battling to download the subbed version (I prefer DB). I have some motto, that I prefer to wait to watch the video, as long as it is HD and fills my WS, so I was like "I don't wanna spoil myself before watching the new opening!!!" especially since I've been waiting for this opening for so long. I'm not disappointed, this must be one of my favorite openings (if not the favorite) Love the song, the pictures, the style, the animation. Hate the Ash scenes and the sickening amount of Hime, but will deal with it. Would've liked more Ulqui, though. Anyway, thanks for the pic, it's awesome, love Ulquiorra. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer]] (Talk) 03:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Photo editing I can honestly say that I have never made any such claim. Good photo editing requires a certain amount of patience that I lack. However, I do do a certain amount of photo editing for various reasons. My skill level satisfies my needs but they are nothing to brag about. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It's not the best but that's the best I can do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Article The winner was Matsumoto after a tie break vote by the admins, though it seems that we never announced the result of that anywhere. The feature was changed, but the vote page has not yet been moved to the archive. I guess I'll clear up the vote page in a bit. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitestrike He was away from the site for a couple of months a while ago, but he is back, though not as active as he was before. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Please be aware that we do not allow references to other anime/manga on the site. The trivia you added referencing Naruto has been removed. Please refrain from adding such trivia in the future. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo and honorifics Sorry to jump in, I know you addressed this to Yyp, but this is my pet peeve so I thought I would answer you. Ichigo has his own set of rules for using honorifics. He says Rangiku-san, Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, Unohana-san, Komamura-san, Hisagi-san, Iba-san, Urahara-san but he says Toshiro, Kira, Byakuya, Mayuri, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and so forth. He also calls Yama-jii "Gramps", which is also what Yachiru does. So yes, Ichigo does use honorifics and it really annoys me when people claim that he does not. Mind you, I have no idea what his rule is for determining who gets a suffix and who doesn't. But generally speaking, he conforms to the social etiquettes expected of him. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirect The redirect is correct. Like all zanpakuto's the redirect takes you to the zanpakuto section of the shinigami. It's a matter of consistency. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Policies I haven't noticed anyone that is a problem in this regard lately, but we try to discourage users from solely editing their user pages. It's has only ever been a big deal once since I joined the wiki, when one user did get in trouble over it, but after talking it over with them, they agreed to cut back on the constant editing of their user page and contribute more to the wiki itself. Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not seems to be the only thing we have covering it. The rest of our policies can be found at Category:Policy. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pic changes For the Zanpakuto Spirits, I can see why, since some of them still have pics of them taken at night, but why are you searching for characters that don't need updating (namely Soifon, for starters)? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) This isn't an official dictation or anything, but we should probably only bring it up when there's a flaw with the current ones (hence why the Zanpakuto Spirits are the most understandable ones, since they're the ones that only had dark shots available at first). We should probably also only wait when someone makes enough noise to change a pic. Some drama and unnecessary stress has come from these image change situations, so it's probably best that we only bring up possibilities when someone feels that a change is necessary. So far, the only ones that come to mind (aside from certain Zanpakuto Spirits) are Rukia, Ulquiorra, Renji, and Nanao. Rukia and Ulquiorra have temporary solutions right now (they're both using the most favorable images until a better possibility comes up), but Nanao's is still in a state of indecisiveness, and I think people have made noise about Renji's pic as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :On top of that, you know any points where we can find any good Renji screenshots? So far, the ones on his Talk Page (minus the one that's already up) don't work. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Prophets Pics The episode has been subbed for a couple hours now. Check out dattebayo--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah pretty much everyone just takes dattebayos subs and claims it for their own. They are the quickest and most accurate. Oh and what do you think of the change to my sig--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ha, yeah I felt it was time to just start calling myself god instead of the predicate adjective and all--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :What Godisme said. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administratorfication I know you asked Yyp, but why do you want to know? We're not actively searching for administrators right now. Also, I'm not too sure, but I think he said he'll be offline for awhile. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I was just wondering why you wanted to know, but anyway, several things are required to become an administrator: * Have been contributing to the Bleach Wiki for a considerable period of time and are regularly on the wiki * Have a very strong history of contributions (including the content namespace), though quality is more important than quantity * Assist current users with questions, whether on user talk pages, in the forums or on article talk pages * Be trusted by the current administrators * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment * Vigilant in stopping vandalism and keeping speculation off the article pages * Enforce all of our official policies Like I said, we're not looking for administrators, and even if we were, we usually are very careful for selecting people who ask. It actually took a long time for us to appoint others when it was just me, Salubri, and WhiteStrike, and unfortunately, to this day, there are people who still ask when they're clearly not qualified (newbies, vandals, "bribeists"). Things seem to be fine and well-balanced, since more members are actually enforcing our policies, and three of the administrators are on regularly (with a fourth one, who's somewhat unpredictable). To be honest, I'm also not sure which people we'd considered candidates for administrators either, even for the ones who qualify. It's something I don't think any of us thought about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You're still more trusted than many of the other members here. And hey, I thank you for not being one of those guys who didn't register just to vote or just for the sole reason of becoming an administrator. I'm more than positive that those who registered just to become an administrator think they can have power over other users and not have to follow our policies, when, in truth, we follow the policies as well. I'm sure you've seen that some users put in crack theories and fanfiction content in articles, and I don't doubt for a second that some users also think being an administrator makes it easier for them to insert that crap in. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Latest Chapter It's on OneManga: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/402/01/ [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Videos Ah, I don't know. There is nothing about it on . Perhaps someone else can answer that (assuming it is possible to resize such links)? [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You should try the Wikia Central Forums, they have a lot of techs there, they should be able to answer your question better than anyone else. UraharaHitsugaya 15:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? You mean Edit Count? That's the only thing I am aware of that shows for all Wikis instead of just this one. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Button Yeah, I was just sitting around one day when I thought of it and I thought it would be funny. Anyway, not much has been going on around here. Salubri has been updating a ton of pages with new templates and buttons so they are looking pretty good right now. We have had some troubling users of late but thats about it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Profile pics Hey you've been gone for a while so I don't think you know this but profile pics are no longer discussed on talk pages. All profile pics are now discussed at Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#Profile Picture Changes--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? when you have a chance. I'm sure you are aware of it, but in case you are not, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The 07 Ghost Wiki Hello WhiteArmor. I'm BlahBlahBlahLOL from the 07 Ghost Wiki. I know I shouldn't be doing this on a talk page about Bleach but I have no idea how to contact you any other way, and I've run out of options. You are administrator and bureaucrat of the 07 Ghost site but you haven't been on the site for ages, you've also locked the Home page so no one can edit it but you. I'm sorry to say this but the site is a mess, the Home page looks horrible seeing as nobody can change it, and there are several pages that are no longer needed and that I'd like to delete (for example several pages each with different spellings of the same thing which all go to different pages e.g. Teito, Teito Klein, Teito Klien and 7 Ghosts, 07 Ghosts, Seven Ghosts). If it's ok with you, and since you don't seem to go on the site anymore then I'd like to politely ask you if you could make me administrator, me and another editor have discussed the look of the site and agreed that this would be a good idea and I promise I will take care of the site. Please consider and contact me on my User page, because as a fan I really do want to make the site look better, and if you do decide to pass the job onto me then I promise I will not bother you again. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 20:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I promise I will take good care of the site! BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 12:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC)